Un beso secreto en un baile de hadas
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Un dia Sakura Haruno sueña con un chico alto rubio con ojos azules como el cielo, un dia va a la libreria y encuentra un libro sin nombre en la portada lo compra y cuando llega a casa lo abre. Es tragada del cuento y de repente ve al chico de sus sueños y resulta que tiene que ser la "nueva cenicienta" del libro para poder salir del cuento, ¿Ella lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En algún lugar he estado teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez, siempre estoy aferrando un cuento en mis manos, cuando miro atrás. Veo a un chico alto con el pelo rubio con ojos azules como el cielo, eh...parece que va a decir algo, pero me despierto antes de oír su voz.

Ahora estoy con mi mejor amiga** Ino Yamanaka **y dando una pequeña vuelta.

¿Era el mismo chico? - me pregunta** Ino**.

Si – le respondo.

Quizás sea tu persona destinada – me dice **Ino.**

¿Eh? No, no puede ser, ah quiero parar un momento en la librería – le digo.

Hoy tengo que estudiar para la escuela ¡Adiós! - me dice **Ino** y se va.

Cuando **Ino** se ha ido yo entro en la librería para mirar los libros a ver si me compro alguno.

_Pero cuando pienso en ello, seria más divertido si fuera real, me pregunto como sera esa voz y que es lo que intentaba decir – pienso mientras veo un libro interesante._

¿Eh? ¡Esto es...el cuento de mi sueño! - digo yo.

Lo compro el libro y me voy a mi casa.

_Un cuento de hadas sin nombre...nunca lo había oído, ¿Soñaría sobre ello después de ver este libro en algún sitio? - pienso yo mientras abro el libro_

Una vez que he abierto el libro me encuentro en un sitio que no se donde estoy.

¡Aah...! - digo yo

_¡¿Qué es esto?! - pienso yo._

Pero alguien me coje del brazo.

¡Aah...! ¡¿Quien?! - digo yo.

Me giro y veo un chico con una capucha puesta que oculta su cara como sus ojos.

¡¿Quien eres?! - le pregunto el chico.

**Naruto** – me responde el chico.

Miro hacia arriba y veo un bosque.

Esto...¡¿Dónde estamos?! - digo yo.

De repente ese chico que se llama **Naruto** se quita la capa de su cara y veo su cara.

...Que ruidosa ¿Eres de verdad cenicienta? ¡Datebayo! - me dice **Naruto** serio.

¡¿Eh?! - digo yo.

_Él...¡Es el chico de mi sueño! - pienso yo._

¿"Cenicienta"? Soy **Sakura** – le digo.

Lo se, este mundo de cuentos de hadas no tiene una cenicienta así que llame una . Un mundo de hadas comienza con una "princesa" un mundo sin una princesa desaparecerá por eso un mago debe traer a una princesa del mundo exterior – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Mago...? ¿Princesa...? - digo yo.

**Naruto **chasquea sus dedos y me aparece un lindo vestido.

Una vez que has venido no seras capaz de volver a casa sin terminar este "Cuento de hadas" - dice **Naruto.**

¿Eh...? ¿Pero porque yo? - le pregunto.

Eso es lo que me gustaría saber nunca he visto una princesa tan exigente como tu, pero el "portal del libro" te ha elegido así que no hay mas remedio – me responde **Naruto.**

¿El portal del libro...? - le pregunto.

El cuento que abriste. Conecta el mundo exterior con este cuento de hadas que la gente normal no puede ver. Solo el mago y la protagonista pueden entrar en él y salir al mundo exterior – me responde.

_Tengo que calmarme, está bien hay un camino para volver a casa – pienso yo._

Para terminar este cuento de hadas...¿Que tengo que hacer? - le pregunto.

¿Conoces la historia de cenicienta? Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

Si, la conozco – le digo.

Haz lo mismo, Datebayo– me dice **Naruto**.

¿Lo...mismo...? ¿Quiero decir que tengo que vivir bajo la opresión de las hermanastras y casarme con el príncipe? - le digo.

¿Seria mejor terminar con un beso? Datebayo– me dice **Naruto.**

¡¿Beso?! - le digo.

Si, el beso en un cuento de hadas es especialmente importante, Datebayo. Puede despertar a una persona, resucitar a los muertos o deshacer una maldición Datebayo - dice **Naruto.**

_¡Noo! - pienso yo._

Apreciaría que dieras el beso, como prueba de que "Fueron felices para siempre" - dice **Naruto.**

_¡¿Como va a ser eso fácil?! ¡Es un beso! - pienso yo._

Nos levantamos del suelo.

¡No! No decidas eso por tu cuenta – le digo.

¿No querías regresar a casa? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Quiero volver pero... - le digo

Y de repente aparece el príncipe.

¿Que estáis haciendo? - dice el príncipe.

¡Príncipe! - dice **Naruto.**

¿Eres un mago? ¿Quien es esta princesa? - dice el príncipe.

¡¿Yo?! - pregunto.

De repente **Naruto** se pone delante mio y hace algo con su magia para que no me vea otra vez.

¡Eh...! - dice el príncipe

¿Que? ¿Cual es tu problema de repente? - le digo.

Si lo conoces antes de tiempo, el cuento estaría desordenado – me dice **Naruto** serio.

¿Desordenado...? ¡¿Porque estás tan enfadado conmigo?! - le digo.

¡Si no puedes seguir el cuento correctamente, no habrá un personaje protagonista! - me dice **Naruto.**

Y de repente llegamos a mi casa donde viviré con mis hermanastras y mi madrastra.

Un mundo que no tiene a su personaje principal acabara desapareciendo. Es por eso que te traje aquí. ¡Así que no causes problemas Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¡Problemas! ¿Dónde...? - le digo.

Y de repente **Naruto** desaparece por arte de magia. Me levanto del suelo de la casa y aparecen mis 2 hermanastras.

¿Donde estoy? - pregunto.

¡**Sakura**! ¿Ya has hecho la limpieza? - me pregunta** Tenten.**

¡¿Todavía esta sucio! ¿Que es esto? - me dice **Hanabi**

_Ellas...ellas son...¡Las hermanastras malvadas de cenicienta! - pienso yo._

¡Rápido! ¡Ponte a limpiar! - me dicen a la vez **Tenten **y** Hanabi.**

_¿Porque soy "Cenicienta"? ¡¿Es por eso que tengo que pasar por todo esto?! - pienso yo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ahora me encuentro en el rió lavando la ropa de mis hermanastras.

_¡Quiero irme a a casa pronto! Cenicienta tenia una vida lamentable todo el día le estaban ordenando trabajar...yendo a hacer un recado – pienso yo._

Escucho un crujido y de repente sale el príncipe.

¿? - digo yo

Finalmente te encuentro – dice el príncipe.

¡Ah...! ¡¿El príncipe de antes?! - digo yo.

Hola, es un placer verte de nuevo. Mi nombre es **Sasuke** ¿Tu nombre princesa?– dice el príncipe **Sasuke** dándome un beso en la mano.

¡No...no soy una princesa! Soy **Sakura** – le digo

¿HMM? Eres un poco extraña pero también eres muy linda. ¿Seré capaz de verte otra vez si vuelvo aquí? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Seguro...Er...¡Pero...! - le digo.

Y de repente el príncipe **Sasuke** se ha ido como el viento.

Él se fue...como el viento, pero **Naruto** me regañara – digo yo para mi.

En la mi casa del cuento, en mi cuarto sentada en una silla observando el cielo

Bueno, él todavía no se ha enterado, ¿Estará estoy bien? - digo yo.

Se lo que ha pasado, Datebayo – dice **Naruto** enfadado.

¡**Naruto**! - le digo yo.

Esperaba que te empezara a gustar el príncipe Datebayo – dice **Naruto.**

¿Qué...? - digo yo.

El amor falso nunca termina en felicidad – dice **Naruto.**

¡No me puedo forzar a amarlo! ¡No puedo ser una princesa! - le digo.

¿De verdad Datebayo? Puedes si quieres – dice **Naruto** chasquea los dedos.

Y tengo de un bonito vestido otra vez y **Naruto** esta detrás mio y me coge con una mano mi cintura y la otra mano mi mano y nos vemos reflejados en el espejo de mi habitación.

Ahora, acompañando al príncipe con esta apariencia, seras una noble princesa superior a cualquier otra, en sus brazos de esta forma, sentirás el latir del amor. Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

Escucha tu... ¡Para! - le digo girándome hacia **Naruto**.

¿Por qué Datebayo? - me pregunta **Naruto** tocándome la mejilla con su mano.

A causa de la manera en que me has estado tratando puede que me haya enamorado de ti – le digo.

No puedes, un mago no mantiene una relación con ninguna otra persona...y no puede ser parte de ningún mundo, Datebayo – me dice** Naruto.**

No me importa, para mi los papeles que desempeñan **Sasuke **y **Naruto** son lo mismo – le digo.

No es lo mismo, el príncipe es un personaje de un cuentos de hadas, mientras que el mago solo se asegura de la que la historia avanza en la dirección correcta, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto** serio.

¿Y que? ¡Te he dicho que no me preocupa! ¡Eso no importa! Podemos conocernos el uno al otro así ¡Eso es lo que importa! - le digo.

**Naruto** se da cuenta de lo que he dicho, gira su cara y se aleja de mi. Y de repente se va. Pero el vestido que tenia antes se ha ido por arte de magia y me quedo mirando el cielo.

Supongo que no podremos vernos después de todo – digo yo para mi.

_Él parecía confuso, bueno ¡Se lo merece! - pienso yo._

Ahora me encuentro en el bosque recogiendo leña.

¡HUMF! Mis hermanas nunca me ayudan ni un poco – digo para mi misma.

Ahora veo a **Naruto **y me acerco a el.

_**Naruto**__ – pienso yo._

¿Qué estas haciendo? - le pregunto.

Nada – me responde **Naruto**.

_¿Por que...? Se siente como si la distancia entre los dos fuera cada vez más grande desde aquella vez – pienso yo._

Ah...tres días más, Datebayo – me dice** Naruto.**

¿Eh? - pregunto yo.

El baile, el príncipe conocerá a Cenicienta por primera vez, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Eh? Espera... - le digo.

Asegurate de ir a ese baile, porque es ahí donde el amor comenzara – dice **Naruto** yéndose.

**Naruto **se ha ido y me quedo sola y de repente aparece **Sasuke.**

"_Comenzara..." le confesé mis sentimientos ayer ¡No los tomo en serio?! -pienso yo._

**Sakura,** ¡...Ah! ¿Por que tan apurada? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Aah...¿Es verdad que va a haber un baile? - le pregunto.

¿HM? Si. ¿Estás deseando que llegue? Déjame llevarte eso - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Se como te sientes – le digo.

No realmente...me siento reacio a elegir una esposa, pero si tu vienes, el problema estará resuelto – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¿Eh? - le pregunto

Es verdad – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

_Si sonríes así, siento que quiero ir al baile, pero... - pienso yo._

En casa...

Hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta en el castillo, ¡Vigila la casa! - me dicen mis hermanastras **Tenten** y** Hanabi.**

Tengan un buen viaje – les digo.

_Porque __**Naruto**__ me lo dijo o...porque __**Sasuke **__estará feliz...pero ninguno de los dos es mi deseo._

Otro lugar **Naruto** estaba con su capucha puesta observando el cielo.

Ya ha comenzado, **Datebayo** – dice **Naruto**.

**Naruto** aparece en la casa de** Sakura.**

¿**Sakura**? Así que ha ido Datebayo – dice **Naruto.**

En el bosque estoy yo y luego aparece **Naruto **por arte de magia.

_¡No iré al baile! - pienso yo._

¡! - dice **Naruto**

**Naruto,** por favor dame mas tiempo yo... - le digo.

Lo siento, no puedo esperar, ya ha empezado, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¿...? - no digo nada.

Un mundo sin un protagonista se enfrenta a la destrucción, la destrucción de este mundo ya ha comenzado... - me dice** Naruto.**

Este mundo de hadas...¿Sera destruido? - le pregunto.

Si escapas de él...esta historia no tendrá final. La gente no leerá no contara una historia sin final. Así que será como si nunca hubiera existido – me dice **Naruto **serio.

¿Será destruido...por mi culpa...? - le digo.

No es exactamente así. Pero la carga que acarrea el protagonista es muy pesada, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

Yo...iré al baile – le digo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ya estoy en el baile del castillo y voy vestida con un vestido blanco sin mangas, tengo el pelo recogido con una coleta. Y de repente una chica se "tropieza conmigo" y luego me choco con **Naruto**. **Naruto** lleva un traje negro y en realidad me gusta como le queda.

¡Ah, lo siento! - me dice una chica que se ha tropezado conmigo.

Lo...siento...¡¿**Naruto**?! - le digo.

Te escoltare, todas los ojos de las damas están fijos en el príncipe, así que vas a pasar unos momentos difíciles, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Eh? ¿No son solo mis hermanas? - le pregunto.

No tienes elección eres cenicienta después de todo Datebayo – me responde **Naruto.**

No lo entiendo... - le digo.

Puedes no entenderlo pero aun así tienes que hacerlo – me dice **Naruto**.

Waah...todo el mundo se ve tan hermoso girando y bailando... - le digo.

Tu también bailaras con el príncipe – me dice **Naruto.**

¡¿Que?! - le digo

¿Crees que el personaje principal es solo de decoración? - me dice **Naruto.**

¡No puedo, no se como bailar! - le digo.

**Naruto **me sujeta su mano a mi cadera para poder enseñar a bailar o bailar conmigo.

¿**Naruto**? - le llamo.

Es simple, la dama solo necesita seguir el ritmo de su compañero, sigue el ritmo de la música y te moverás de forma natural a donde sea que te lleve tu pareja, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

Que explicación más extraña – le digo.

Que quisquillosa, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

Ahora **Naruto** me hace que pruebe a girar.

Ahora prueba a girar, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¡WHOA! ¡Tu! - le digo con un tono de reproche.

Ves, estamos en harmonia, bailar se siente intimo, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

_Sus firmes brazos y hombros. La postura de un hombre es tan diferente – pienso yo._

¿Te sientes cohibida a mi lado, Datebayo? - me pregunta **Naruto.**

Claro que no – le respondo.

Oh, ¿De verdad? El baile es el lugar donde una princesa florece, el lugar donde una niña se convierte en mujer. ¿No lo sabias, Datebayo? - me dice **Naruto.**

No...pero creo que lo entiendo – le digo.

**Naruto **y yo estamos a punto de besarnos, pero** Naruto **se gira y nos vamos a fuera a tomar el aire.

¿**Naruto**? - le llamo.

Me siento un poco mareado entre toda esta muchedumbre, el príncipe no ha aparecido – me dice** Naruto.**

No...pero...me gustaría bailar más contigo – le digo.

Es imposible, una persona solo puede estar en contacto con un mago por poco tiempo. Siempre que una persona tiene un deseo. Para hacerlo realidad el mago aparecerá de repente enfrente de ella - me dice **Naruto.**

¿Quieres decir que tiene que haber un deseo para estar con un mago? Eso es raro. ¡¿Es realmente así como funciona?! Entonces, puede mi deseo de estar **Naruto..**.¿ser concedido? - le digo.

Empieza a sonar las campanadas de las 12 de la noche.

¡La campana...! - digo yo.

Ese deseo no puede cumplirse – me dice** Naruto**.

Entonces regresa tu solo, me quedaré aquí – le digo.

Después decirle eso **Naruto** se va y yo me quedo sola y me siento en el suelo y empiezo a llorar. Y aparece** Sasuke**.

¿**Sakura**? - me llama el príncipe **Sasuke.**

...**Sasuke** – le digo.

Si hubiera sabido que **Sakura **venia hubiera aparecido antes. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Estas enfada por algo? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ahora es de día y me he quedado en el palacio de **Sasuke.**

Que espacioso... - le digo.

_**Sasuke**__ – pienso yo._

Ya veo, así que es sobre el mago. Entonces si no quieres irte a casa ¿Porque no te quedas aquí? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¡¿HUH?! - le digo.

No me molestaría – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¿Hay algo que deba hacer a cambio? - le pregunto.

Por supuesto que no. Es un favor. Este palacio es muy espacioso así que no te sientas renuente a vivir aquí – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Ahora estoy parada de una puerta y parece que la habitación es de la biblioteca

¿Esta bien aceptar su oferta de quedarme en palacio? Es realmente espacioso. ¿Esta es la biblioteca? - digo para mi.

Abro la puerta y veo una gran biblioteca con muchos libros, paso a la habitación y empiezo buscar algún libro de magos.

Debe ser difícil encontrar algo aquí – digo para mi.

_¿Abra algún libro sobre magos? Un mago no debe tener una relación con nadie... ¿Es eso verdad? Por muy pequeña que sea la posibilidad. Quiero saber – pienso yo._

He encontrado información de mago en un libro que dice esto: **El mago es conocido como...alguien que puede dar una maldición o una bendición. No te acerques a uno porque a veces engañan a las personas...**

No acercarme a él... ¿Quién hizo esas reglas? En mi caso quiero estar cerca de él. Dice su "lugar". ¿Está la palabra "Elección" en su diccionario? ¡Es tan pesimista! Muy pesimista – digo yo.

Oh realmente, lo siento por ser pesimista, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¡¿**Naruto**?! Porque..nunca dices nada como "quiero" cuando hablas – le digo.

Quiero completar la historia de este mundo, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! - le digo.

No, verdaderamente...aunque el mundo de cuento de hadas desaparezca el mago seguirá existiendo. Abandonado solo en un mundo sin gente...para siempre – me dice **Naruto.**

De repente voy hacia **Naruto **y lo abrazo.

No te preocupes, este mundo no sera destruido y aunque eso suceda...estaré solo – le digo.

_No te dejare estar solo. Nunca – pienso yo._

De repente viene **Sasuke** estamos a fuera, pero estamos solamente **Sasuke** y yo.

**Sakura**, va a haber otro baile ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¡Si claro! Como compensación por dejarme quedarme aquí – le digo.

Estoy salvado, en ese caso podemos aparecer disfrazados como una pareja casada – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Tu...disfraz... - digo yo.

_Si tuviera un hermano ¿Puede que se sintiera así? Mas o menos como...__**.Sasuke**__ – pienso yo_

De nuevo en la biblioteca, esta **Naruto** pienso que el entra en la biblioteca con total libertad como si **Sasuke** le dejara entrar siempre que quiere

**Naruto **– le llamo.

¿Que? - me responde **Naruto.**

Va a haber otro baile ¡Prepararme un vestido nuevo! - le digo.

No soy tu armario, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto **cerrando el libro que leía.

Por favor. Un vestido blanco estaría muy bien – le digo.

Si, si, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

¿Me estas escuchando? - le digo.

Y de repente me aparece un vestido blanco uno parecido al otro vestido blanco que use en el otro baile. Y me acerco a **Naruto.**

Mira, blanco y negro...justo como una pareja ¿Verdad? - le digo.

¿Has sentido alguna conexión con el príncipe Datebayo? - me pregunta **Naruto**.

¿Esta arruinada la historia porque actué egoistamente? - le pregunto sin responder.

No. No es como si hubieras abandonado la historia totalmente – me responde** Naruto.**

Entonces esta bien ¿No? No quiero mentir sobre mis propios sentimientos, me gusta **Naruto** - le digo.

Hasta ahora siempre había estado solo, no había nadie por quien tuviera un sentimiento especial, nunca pensé en ello. Estar con **Sakura **como si estuviera flotando. Así que lo siento no puedo estar contigo, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto** serio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

En la noche en una habitación **Sasuke **va a donde estoy, yo estoy otra vez sentada en el suelo llorando por **Naruto.**

Eh ¿Estas bien? ¿Es por el mago otra vez? Nada que te diga cambiara las cosas, ¿Que tal yo? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¿Eh? - le respondo.

Si te enamoras de mi, no estarías así de triste – me dice el príncipe** Sasuke.**

Estás bromeando de nuevo – le digo.

Lo digo en serio, quiero que consideres en quedarte conmigo – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

_**Sasuke**__ es muy amable. Es como un hermano para mi. Me gusta...__**Naruto **__solo me quiere para que tenga un final feliz con __**Sasuke..**__..desde el principio...y aun ahora – pienso yo._

Yo...-le digo.

Quedate conmigo – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Ahora estamos en dentro de palacio donde esta toda la gente y yo estoy con **Sasuke**. Y veo a **Naruto** que se va al balcón para tomar aire.

_**Naruto **__– pienso yo._

Por favor dame unos minutos – le digo.

Claro – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Voy corriendo donde esta **Naruto** y** Sasuke **lo sabe. Ahora estoy donde esta **Naruto.**

**Naruto, Sasuke **me pidió que aprendiera a quererle – le llamo.

Ya veo, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto.**

También me gustaría hacerlo, enamorarme de **Sasuke **y completar esta historia - le digo.

Gracias – me dice **Naruto **sin ninguna emoción.

No te preocupa nada, solo el cuento de hadas ¡No hay nada mas que te importe! - le digo.

No pienso así, Datebayo – me dice** Naruto.**

Yo creo que si – le digo.

¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! Porque no puedo...no puedo enamorarme de ti – me dice **Naruto.**

¡Dices que "No puedes" pero es una mentira! ¡Si deseamos algo con todo el corazón, se volverá realidad! ¡Dices que "No puedes" pero es solo que "No lo harás"! - le digo.

Me voy del balcón dejando solo a **Naruto** y me voy de vuelta dentro de la habitación voy donde esta **Sasuke.**

**Sakura **– me llama el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Yo...intentare aprender a quererte, aunque ahora mismo todavía pienso en ti como un hermano – le digo.

Entiendo entonces vamos a prometernos – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

¿...Eh? - le digo.

Prometidos - me dice el príncipe** Sasuke.**

¿Eh? ¡Espera! - le digo.

Si es un compromiso definitivo, será más fácil que centres tus sentimientos en mi me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Oh...supongo que si – le digo.

Ahora es de noche estoy en mi habitación de palacio para dormir.

_¿Realmente voy a casarme? Pero quizás así es mejor. __**Naruto**__ solo dijo "gracias" La historia de __**Naruto**__ y yo...no existe – pienso yo._

Ahora es de día en el palacio. Están reunidos dentro de una habitación porque **Sasuke** va decir que yo y el nos vamos a comprometer. Y de repente interviene** Naruto.**

¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción a este compromiso? - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Si – dice **Naruto.**

¿Tu razón? - le pregunta el príncipe **Sasuke.**

_**Naruto**__ – pienso yo._

Este no es deseo de **Sakura **y el tampoco es el mio – dice **Naruto.**

Ya veo, sin embargo me opongo a tu objeción, bien batámonos en un duelo - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

**Sasuke** le pasa una espada a **Naruto**, mientras **Sasuke** tiene otra espada para el.

¿Eh? ¿Un espada, Datebayo? - dice **Naruto.**

Es imposible para mi ganar contra tu magia – dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Entiendo – dice **Naruto.**

_Están luchando...¿Como llegamos a esto? Y encima es por mi... - pienso yo._

Eh, por favor ¡Parad! - les digo a los dos.

**Naruto** y** Sasuke **empiezan a luchar con las espadas.

Eres bastante fuerte - dice el príncipe **Sasuke** a** Naruto.**

¡Deteneos por favor! - les digo a los dos.

…._ ¿Que es esto? Realmente, ¡¿Creen que este es su problema?! - pienso yo._

¡PARAD! - les digo a los dos.

**Naruto** y** Sasuke** paran de luchar y como me estoy cansando de ellos dos, cojo la espada de un soldado y los reto a los dos.

Luchando uno contra el otro por una mujer es ridículo, no os preocupáis por los sentimientos de la chica. ¡Dame eso! - les digo mientras le cojo la espada del soldado.

Ah... - dice el soldado.

Luchareis conmigo es más correcto quien me venza me tendrá – les digo.

¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! No contéis conmigo, no puedo luchar contra** Sakura**. Me rindo - me dice el príncipe** Sasuke.**

Ahora luchare contra mi amor. En un silbido, me da con su espada en mi mano para que mi espada se caiga. Pero el me apunta su espada en mi cuello.

Deberías ser más amable... - le digo.

Claro que no, si gano serás miá ¿Verdad? Así que no abandonare, Datebayo – me dice **Naruto**.

Me rindo... - le digo.

**Naruto** baja la espada de mi cuello y suelta la espada.

Puede que el cuento de hadas no se complete de esta forma, pero...no me importa que historia sea. Lo importante para mi es **Sakura.** No un cuento de hadas – me dice **Naruto** abranzandome.

**Naruto** me abraza y por fin me da un beso en la boca, me alegro que mi querido **Naruto **me haya besado, tenia ganas de probar esos labios de mi querido **Naruto**. Ahora después del beso parece mi uniforme del instituto.

¿Qué? - pregunto.

Siga o no siga la historia...no puedo tenerte después de todo – me dice **Naruto** y me da un beso en la frente.

¿**Naruto**? - le pregunto.

Pero lo deseare con todas mis fuerzas, Datebayo, te amo** Sakura** – me dice **Naruto.**

Pero de repente aparece una luz cegadora y de repente abro los ojos y aparezco en mi habitación.

Eh...mi casa. ¡¿He vuelto?! No... - digo

Cojo el libro y no puedo entrar al libro.

¿Por que? No puedo entrar al mundo del cuento – digo.

Ahora leo el libro lo que pone: **Después**** la princesa se quedo con el mago...y vivieron felices desde entonces. **

_Nadie sabe...si cenicienta vivió o no feliz después de que su historia terminara. El final del cuento de hadas escrito en este libro es el mismo que mi historia con __**MI Naruto**__. La gente se enamora solo para separarse – pienso yo._

Esto esta mal. No es un final feliz – digo yo llorando.

Al día siguiente en el escuela.

**Sakura, **¿Quieres ver una película después de la escuela? - me dice mi amiga** Ino.**

Lo siento, voy a ir a la librería – le digo.

_En mi mundo...el tiempo que pase en el cuento de hadas fue un solo día. Se siente como un sueño – pienso yo._

En la librería.

_No, el libro que puede devolverme al mundo de cuentos de hadas...debe estar por aquí, en algún lugar – pienso yo._

En casa.

Estoy en casa – le digo a mis padres.

Ya en mi habitación cierro la puerta de mi habitación.

_No pude...encontrar el libro. Pero ¿Por que termino la historia si no estaba completa? ¡Esta inconclusa! - pienso yo._

No termino... - digo.

En el libro en el palacio de **Sasuke.**

¿Que dijiste? - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

**Sakura,** se ha ido – dice** Naruto.**

No entiendo - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Desde el principio ella no era una princesa de nuestro mundo. La traje del mundo exterior – dice **Naruto.**

Entonces traela de vuelta. No entiendo tu explicación – dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

No puedo – dic**e Naruto.**

Seria mejor si no me hubiera rendido ante ella, Dobe – dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Quien termino con quien no importa, **Sasuke** y no me llames Dobe, Teme – dice **Naruto.**

**Naruto **no me llames Teme, primero soy el príncipe y tu eres un Mago Dobe – dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Teme - dice **Naruto.**

Dobe - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Teme – dice **Naruto**

Dobe – dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Vale, **Sasuke** así que terminemos con este Teme y Dobe que somos mayorcitos para estos juegos, Datebayo – dice **Naruto.**

Tienes razó**n Naruto,** al final tenia que regresar a su mundo - dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Estoy en casa – les digo.

¡¿**Sakura**!? - dicen **Naruto **y** Sasuke** a la vez.

Caigo encima de** Mi Naruto** y de **Sasuke.**

¡Has vuelto!, ¿Pero como...? Datebayo - me dice **Naruto.**

Je, Je. Haré mi propio cuento de hadas,quiero que estemos juntos – les digo a los 2.

Pero con quien te quedaras ¿**Sakura**? - me dice el príncipe **Sasuke.**

Me quedare con mi querido mago de ojos azules como el cielo – le digo.

Enserio te quedaras conmigo mi querida princesa de mis sueños – me dice **Naruto.**

Claro, porque te quiero **Naruto **y no voy a cambiar de opinión – le digo.

Bueno, **Sakura** espero que seas feliz con **Naruto** – me dice el príncipe **Sasuke**

Al cabo de unos 3 años en el palacio de **Sasuke**, de estar saliendo con mi querido **Naruto**, llego el día más maravilloso de todos los tiempos. Me case con **Naruto** y vivimos felices y comimos perdices. Y me quede en el libro. Y en mi propio mundo nadie saben quien soy o quien era.


End file.
